<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Заявление № ########-15 (MAG175) [ПЕРЕВОД] by fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706359">Заявление № ########-15 (MAG175) [ПЕРЕВОД]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020'>fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Заявления [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, MAG 175: Epoch, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Перевод официальных материалов, спойлеры к 5 сезону</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод заявления из эпизода MAG 175: Epoch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Заявления [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж (tma team)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Заявление № ########-15 (MAG175) [ПЕРЕВОД]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод: <a href="https://vk.com/ldsz_idea">LDSZ</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Инвентаризация после конца времен.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Предмет: упрямая лампа.</b>
</p><p><span>Примерно полтора фута длиной, подставка из обесцвеченной латуни с</span> <span>грубым</span> <span>рисунком в виде лилий, основание незначительно оплавлено.</span></p><p>
  <span>Абажур сделан из сатина, исходный цвет невозможно различить за множеством разнообразных пятен — по-видимому, крови, масла и парафина.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На колбе напечатаны слова «Long Life», хотя внутри всего лишь стандартная вольфрамовая нить. Длинная тонкая трещина проходит по всей длине колбы, и очень легко порезаться о край тонкого стекла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если вакуум внутри был нарушен, должно быть невозможно включить свет. Кабель питания оборван, остаток его болтается примерно в трех дюймах от основания подставки и извивается, точно обезглавленная змея. Здесь его некуда подключить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И однако же, из-под абажура видно слабое и болезненное свечение: неровный, пульсирующий свет, отбрасывающий гнилые тени на груды детрита, на горы пепла и костей, которые окружают лампу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Там, куда падают брызги света, все цвета исчезают, не оставляя ничего, кроме блеклой серости. Лампа не способна выживать, но все же цепляется за свое существование, разрушая все вокруг.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она пахнет смертью.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Пальцы Лии истерты и иссушены, они болезненно выцвели — за исключением полосы ярко-алого цвета, капля за каплей стекающего с ее порезанных пальцев, когда она в остервенении черкает в блокноте, описывая свои находки. Страницы рвутся от ее неистового письма, от отчаянных попыток сохранить свои мысли живыми.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Фауна: гниющая заживо чайка</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Эта птица крупнее всех экземпляров данного вида, которых можно было встретить до эпохи антропоцена. Она не способна взлететь: туго скрученная пластиковая сетка обвивается вокруг ее туловища, впиваясь в кожу под перьями и выпирая над странными комками и опухолями, покрывающими тело.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ее перья стали маслянисто-черными, а рудиментарные глаза бледны и незрячи — вместо зрения она полагается на звуки, издаваемые добычей, когда охотится между гор отбросов, посреди заброшенного пейзажа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Клюв ее стал твердым, а его края — зазубренными, что позволяет с легкостью вскрывать консервные банки и твердый пластик упаковок, за которыми спрятана пища.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ее ноги длинные, с множеством суставов, что удобно для бега по неровной поверхности; ее горло забито бетоном, так что чайка не может кричать и движется среди руин в полной тишине.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она гнездится в проржавевших пустотах брошенных когда-то в панике машин, сооружая замысловатые укрытия для своих детей из проводов и волос мертвецов. Ее яйца ржавые и покрыты слизью, а птенцы рождаются с пластиковыми кольцами на шеях.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они пахнут аммиаком и солью, но никто уже не назовет их морскими птицами, так как моря больше нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Лия прячется за треснутым торговым автоматом, ожидая, когда тварь пройдет мимо. Она знает, что та слышит быстрое царапание ее сломанного карандаша, но единственное, что она может сделать — выплеснуть все на бумагу. Очередное тщетное предупреждение о будущем, которое уже наступило.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Предмет: книга по истории.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Твердый переплет. Размером восемь целых пять десятых на одиннадцать дюймов и толщиной примерно полтора с половиной дюйма, хотя количество страниц определить невозможно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Суперобложка давно утеряна, а остатки — сморщенная темно-бордовая ткань поверх насквозь промокшей основы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Часть выцветших букв заглавия можно рассмотреть — они выдавлены на корешке. Слова «Краткая история...» читаются ясно, но остальное выжжено.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Корешок сломан и измят, но сам том открыть невозможно. Книга явно была пропитана неким жиром или клеем, и бумага внутри нее слилась в единую неразличимую массу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бумажная мякоть внутри книги еще достаточно влажная, чтоб при надавливании на обложку тонкая струйка чистой жидкости стекала по обложке, точно слеза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если так сделать, книга закричит.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Это глупая штуковина, эта давным-давно мертвая безделушка и прежде никому не была нужна, даже в те дни, когда она разбухала от слов: забитая ловкими подтасовками фактов за авторством тех, кто считал, будто прошлое может как-то защитить нас от будущего; переполненная житиями военных преступников и самодовольно ухмыляющихся убийц.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Теперь она служит мучительным напоминанием обо всем, что было потеряно — то есть, ни о чем особенно ценном.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Лия ненавидит книгу. Она не может избавиться от ощущения, что однажды, давным-давно, она прочитала ее и уверовала, что крайне важно действовать решительно. Что нужно пытаться изменить мир к лучшему, дабы избежать, в конце концов, того мертвого, кошмарного будущего, мысли о котором не давали ей спать по ночам.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Но все их усилия были обречены с самого начала: те, кто истекал слюной при мысли о своем месте в истории, не достигли в итоге ничего, а только лишь приблизили ее конец.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Предмет: смехотворный зонт.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Посмотрите на него. Что он вообще здесь забыл? Валяется под ногами, сломанный, ободранный до остова. Здесь уже пятьдесят лет как не было дождя. Почва растрескалась и высохла. Любая растительность, которой удается в мучениях прорваться на поверхность — белесая, словно личинки, и сухая, как пыль.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Единственная влага здесь — от сырой гнили свалок, что тянутся на тридцать футов над землей во всех направлениях, вливаясь в песчаную котловину, которая когда-то была морским дном.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что за тупой зонт! Он что, думает, что придет муссон? Да помнит ли он вообще, как выглядит облако водяного пара?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нынешние облака маслянисты и воняют серой; они ждут, пока вы перестанете обращать на них внимание, чтобы пробраться горло и осесть в легких.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Возможно, эта идиотская штуковина думает, что сможет защитить от беспощадного солнечного жара, но ткань его оборвана, с изломанных металлических конечностей свисают жалкие клочки, отчаянно мечтающие о ветре, который пробудил бы их от полной неподвижности.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Найдите минутку, чтобы посмеяться над мертвым телом зонта, и пожелайте на мгновение найти в себе достаточно влаги, чтоб плюнуть на него.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Лия вряд ли уже сможет объяснить, что она пишет. Каталог ужасов, который она составляет — это подробный, хоть никому и не нужный отчет, но что еще ей остается делать? Что еще может хоть немного заглушить страх, пропитавший все ее существование?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Фауна: То, что выжило.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Что-то живет в эпоху антропоцена. Не искривленное отражение прежнего мира, не паразит, не падальщик или таракан, нет — естественный обитатель.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нечто, рожденное в наклонных оболочках провисших бетонных башен; нечто, что чувствует запах ржавого железа в воздухе и знает — оно дома.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нечто, не знающее, что такое человек, а может, ему просто наплевать — так же и люди не задумывались, находя на пляже пустую раковину, о существах, что когда-то жили внутри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оно движется сквозь кучу мусора, словно жук в грязи, и его улыбка кажется слишком знакомой, хотя глаза его темны и пусты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его нельзя увидеть целиком, ибо оно предпочитает держаться в укрытиях; но то и дело можно заметить, как появляется его далеко разворачивающийся язык — розовый, ощетинившийся длинными, точно волосы, рецепторами, в поисках чего-то достаточно старого, чтобы это можно было съесть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оно что-то шепчет в темноте себе под нос, и это похоже на обрывки старых рекламных роликов, предлагающих зубную пасту и призывающих присоединиться к армии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Трудно сказать — то ли этих существ несколько, и они разных размеров, то ли есть только одно, и оно растет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это то, что пришло нам на смену, и мир приветствует их.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Даже если бы Лия знала, если бы она успела предупредить, кто поверил бы ей? Кто не смеялся бы над ней во весь голос, если бы она описала грядущие ужасы во всех их подлинных и ярких деталях?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Теперь больше некого предупреждать, но это не замедлит ее руку даже на мгновение. Она игнорирует жгучую боль в предплечье, там, где грубый язык этого существа начисто оторвал участок ее кожи.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Предмет: Забытая кость.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…Чья она? Мертвенно-бледная, окрашенная густой черной смолой. Кость человеческая, это совершенно ясно; слишком большая, чтобы быть детской, по крайней мере. Может ли кость казаться знакомой? Может ли форма ее эхом отражаться в вашем сознании, точно лицо, которое можно увидеть только во сне?..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К ней может прилагаться грудная клетка, местами все еще липкая от трупного жира, сомкнувшаяся вокруг смятой пивной банки в том месте, где должно быть сердце.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Есть также череп, желтеющий в густой пыли, нанесенной ветром.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Странное дело. Все здесь либо сухое от постоянной жары, либо влажное от разложения и постоянного гниения. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Безжизненный, но разлагающийся. Мир, который мы оставили.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Несколько мгновений Лия рассматривает кости.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Она их знает? Не ее ли это кости? Если бы она была быстрее, более убедительна в своих предупреждениях, могли бы эти кости до сих пор принадлежать живым?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ее карандаш сломан, но ее записи, ее тревожные заметки об этом новом мире пока далеки от завершения.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Она отрывает еще одно ребро и продолжает писать.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>